


Jealous of your car

by nyxviola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Human Castiel, M/M, Pining, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Post Sacrifice, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxviola/pseuds/nyxviola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: Dean washes the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of your car

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I'm only borrowing characters.

Dean literally worships his car. It’s is surprising how Dean can make something so mundane as washing his car look so…compelling.   
He is efficient, careful, gentle. Under a hazy sun, without his shirt on, he looks like he is actually caressing…a lover. And as this thought flashes through his mind, Castiel feels suddenly something he is sure must be jealousy. He knows it is something he was never supposed to feel, but now he is human, and it looks like he can even be jealous of an inanimate object. He wishes those hands could be so loving with him, too.


End file.
